Goodbye To My Angel
by Scarlet-Wolf
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!!!! Billy is reunited at last, though this is just the prelude to danger.R+R
1. Goodbye To My Angel

Goodbye to my Angel  
  
Ok people if you haven't beaten Resident Evil Zero yet, I don't really suggest  
reading this just yet since their spoilers... As in all fics I don't own the  
characters, what I only own is this story. Yadda Yadda get on with it!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Opposite of Ending  
  
Seeing her leave at first had no affect to my heart, the young girl was finally  
leaving me. After all the battles, and all the " I can shoot ya' know" I was finally  
rid of her annoying complaining...But..a part of me felt sad. HA! ex-soldier..sad??  
Yeah..well you'd be too if ya had a life threatening experience and survived it with  
the one person who was leaving you forever. Funny how forever is said so often but  
living it isn't  
  
Forever is Forever.  
  
North Star Bar :Chicago Slums  
  
  
The usual crowd was gathered at Bob's bar. He didn't seem to mind at all as long as he got  
his money.. the TV above his head was blaring so the drunkard men could hear what they cared  
to hear. Cleaning out a shot glass Bob was preparing to make a drink for Mikey, one customer  
who wouldn't leave even if ya paid him to. Though money wasn't something he had.  
The bell upon the door rang as someone new stepped through it's frame..Some young man, dark hair  
slicked back than was fairly long. He wore a leather jacket and blue jeans, average punk was what he was.  
  
"Good evenin'" , said Bob not caring too much that this was a youngblood. Few of the guys at   
their stools turned to see what the Bar Tender was talking to.  
  
"...hey" said the stranger in a deep voice nodding ever so slightly. Taking a seat at one of the  
few quality stools he crouched over.  
  
"Can I get ya something" ,Bob asked as he walked towards the strangers direction.  
"Beer" said Billy.., little regard as to Bob's movements.  
"you're a youngblood here arentcha? Where ya come from?"  
"Traveling from L.A."  
"Ya don't look like your from L.A."  
"ya don't say, huh?" a smirk coming upon Billy's face, "Can ya turn the Tv down in the back of the room? what's the point on  
blasting two of em'?" Shooting his thumb in the direction of the second Tv, the Tender nodded.   
"So what have ya seen so far here in Chicago?"  
"Nothing much" Taking off his coat Bob saw the tattoo that swallowed almost all of Billy's right arm.  
"Nice tattoo, I've been considering one, ya know, to keep up with the look."  
"ya don't say..." Billy's eyes caught something outside. Something familiar to his nightmares.. Looking  
back he noticed the bar tender eyeing him, then eyeing the second TV.   
  
"Billy Coen. Age 26 Location: On the Run. Beware of this man. Slaughterer of countless people, possibly armed  
and dangerous."   
  
Billy turned back into his seat a smile now across his face.  
"Well gotta go!" He grabbed his jacket and was heading for the door, but bob wasn't so stupid. Taking hold of Billy's arm  
his other hand reaching for the phone.  
"You ain't going no where punk!"  
"Watch me" Taking hold of his flabby arm, Billy was quick to break his wrist and hurl him back into his shelves of booze.  
The local drunks took great alarm to this..Chuckin his jacket on looking all cool about it, he silently left..  
  
Damn-It! What am I going to do???.......No place to go, no one to trust...but my Angel..  
  
  
  
  
.....................................................................  
Well how was that?? I know not too good but it's just the beginning. Please Review ^^  
Next Chapter: Umbrella's Creations 


	2. Umbrella's Creations

O.k. thanks for the reviews everyone!!!^_^ heehee, oh and a side note to one review  
the reason "ya" was said so often is cuz that's just slang..Well anyways, I don't  
own the RE characters but I do own the plot of this story   
=========================================================================  
  
Chapter 2: Umbrella's Creations  
  
After the Mansion Incident....  
  
The dark rainy night was a bit of an invconeinance..Sure it kept his cover low, but Billy  
didn't appreciate the damned drops in his eyes. The mud was soggy but thank god his boots were  
so high. Wearing a small black raincoat Billy just kept walking through the rain...  
  
"Perfect.." ,he sneered to no one in particular, "Just perfect."  
  
He thought he was going to go straight through the night like this until he saw what he was here for.  
In the distance, a small light was there, as if it were his North Star. The town was just ahead!!  
Breaking out into a quick run Billy was overwhelm with joy of this sighting. The smile upon his face  
shone through the miserable storm. I'm going home again..Home to Mom and Sara..  
Though events did change his life, Billy's family wouldn't have changed. Sure little Sara would probably  
bother him, buy hey, she was young and that's what little sisters are for. He could imagine her now  
pestering him about the whole ordeal.  
"Moooomm, see what I told you??! He'd grow up to be a crook! Tsk Tsk" Billy couldn't help but laugh at this,  
but he shook himself back to reality.. He was now standing at the entrance to the town. The only light  
there were the street lamps. Every house was completely bunkered down.  
  
"Hm..." looking up to the nearest lamp post he saw GOTHEN STREET. He wasn't too far from home.Wait?!  
Before he could lift a foot, something caught his eye nearby. Facing the mysterious object completely  
Billy could see it was in the form of a human. Just standing there at the bus stop.  
  
"Hey!" Billy called, overjoyed to see someone he probably new.  
"Hey, it's me Billy Coen! I've come back!" The person tilted there head towards Billy, seeing him, they started to  
walk toward him.  
"uhh, aren't you going to say something?" He was now face to face with the stranger, Billy stopped and took note to the strangers appearance..  
A dark military looking uniform, he's wearing sunglass...In this weather??  
  
"Mr. Coen? Good you're right on time", said the stranger with an evil smile.  
"Who are..?" He was cut short to a fist in his belly, the dark coming quickly..  
"Welcome home Mr. Coen, everyone will be..more than pleased... to see you." and with that, the stranger took his leave from the small town.  
Leaving Billy there face down on the ground, unconscious..  
  
30 minutes later..  
  
Billy awoke to his face drenched in water, luckily the rain had stopped.. Turning onto his back Billy pressed a button upon his watch making   
it a glow.  
"12..Damn, what the hell was that guys problem?" His belly still sore, he managed to get to his feet..  
Taking off the poncho, the cool night air ran across his almost bare skin.  
"At least he didn't take my gun..stupid bastard." It took him 10 minutes to walk to his house steps. The old little bungalow was  
looking better than ever. Guess they fixed it up when I was gone, Billy thought. Walking up to the first glass door, he quickly opened it to the third.  
"What??!" The door was already opened, showing signs that it was opened by extreme force.  
He stepped inside to just pull back in disgust. In the entrance way lay a rotting corpse, no one that he knew for almost certainty, although the head was bashed in..  
  
The living room wasn't much of a sight either, chairs strewn upon the floor, the sofa overturned, blood, another corpse..What the hell happened here??!  
"IS ANYONE HERE??!! Mom? Sara??" a blind panic now over-ruled his mind..what if...no Sara was a feisty lil' devil which if she needed to, could run like the wind.  
Then mom, she was a rebel. One who would go and harass a teacher whenever Billy got suspended in High School..  
"So where are they?" Just as Billy said that, he saw the answer he didn't want. His mother lay there a look of terror upon her face. She was so mutilated that Billy, grabbing  
a nearby garbage can, puked. Who the hell had done this?? Taking her into his arms and sitting down, he cradled the corpse of his mother, tears stinging his eyes. She had never  
harmed a soul, who would do this? Well whoever did this was going to die!  
".....Billy?" a tiny voice squeaked in back of him. Laying down his mother he got to his feet, facing the direction of the voice. There stood  
a now 10 year old Sara. Blood lining her face that mixed with the tears.  
"Sara!" He held out his arms to her, she gladly leaping into them. Crying into his shoulder, she was obviously upset.  
"What happened?.....Who the hell did this?"  
"The zombies. They came in here, the only weapon Mom had was a bat. She told me Billy! She told me to hide...now look at her!" She burst into even more  
crying.  
"Hey,hey you listened to her. She wanted you to live ok?" He set her down now, wiping away the blood and tears with a nearby paper towel," Besides big brother Billy  
is here to take care of his little sister." He smiled down at her, glad to see her smile back. Seeing her within her pajama's he sighed inwardly.  
"Go get dressed kid, we're leaving."  
"Yes sir!" she said, knowing he was once a Marine, and she took off for the stairs that led to her room. Only 10 but the yes sir, sounded familiar. His angel  
had that attitude. I wonder were she is now? A thought came to mind.. She had handed him a small paper before there departure. Taking it from his left pocket  
he saw the note.  
Rebecca  
1-869-566-....  
  
DAMNIT! The fall to the floor must have gotten this soggy! The last four numbers were smeared to nothing.  
Little Samara was now dressed, and obviously she had taken the time to clean up. A nearby clock shone through the dark light.  
4:00  
"You ready to go kid?", he said shooing her to the back door of the house"  
"Yep yep. We're we going??"   
"Anywhere away from here." Taking his mother's car keys Billy exited out the back door heading towards the garage.  
His little sister following close by.  
  
============================  
Well, how was that? please review if you haven't already. Chapter three will be a long one so be prepared ^_^  
Next chapter: The Raccoon Rookie 


	3. The Raccoon rookie

Long time no chapter three ya? thanx to everyone for the reveiws, and the name Samara, was a BIIIG  
misspelling on my behalf. I make a small reference from one of the Resident Evil books so if you've read them you'll know^^.  
Well hope you enjoy chapter three.  
==============================================================  
  
The Raccoon Rookie  
  
Sara sat in the passenger seat, singing to the radio, the bright mid-day sun was shining into the jeep.  
Billy just stared off into oblivion, a small smirk on his face to the attempted singer Sara. He had no clue whatsoever  
about where to go, accept that he was going somewhere. On their wayto nowhere, Billy had made a point of stopping at  
Mario's Gun Shop. Some run down little store which he refused to let Sara have any contact with.  
  
Around 10:40  
  
Road after road, was traveled by the siblings. Billy didn't seem to mind but the other one....  
"Where are we gooooing?? This is boring, I wanna sleep somewhere else BESIDES this smelly ol' jeep", Sara's complaining had shown her age.  
"Common, Billy...It's getting dark and THERE! " the girl pointed to a small hotel. "PARK!!"  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Bilyl hollered, shocking both him and Sara.  
"...Lousy brother.." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"nothing...heehee." She giggled and stared at the hotel. while Billy parked the car, Sara got out , taking little imaginary notes   
of the building.. There were about 13 rooms, all lined up side by side, a small roof above each doorway, and every door had a number.  
A few of the rooms were lit up but it was getting late not too many people would be up now. The place sorta reeked ,turning to complain  
she caught a sight of something. But in the instant it was there, it was gone. billy walked up to the girl, shoving his jacket in her direction.  
"Common kid, you're getting your way so leave your big brother alone for once yes?" , billy asked as he walked over to the main office of the hotel.  
The lights still on atleast. taking hold of the rustic handle of the door, he walked on through the old man at the front counter looking up at him from his newspaper  
"Goodeven'" said the manager, a bit of a southern accent to his words. Billy nodded and took out his wallet, Sara took the liberty of closing the door behind her  
and taking a seat.  
  
"We need a room for the night.." billy smiled at the man, he was really impatient and not in the mood to talk. He turned and leaned against the counter taking look at the place.  
"sure how olds the lil one?" the old man asked as he started filling out a form.Sara took great offense to being called "little" she looked at the old guy. He wore a green vest   
and had moon cut glasses, very plain lifestyle as far as Sara was concerned.  
"She's 10, just turned", billy said over his shoulder"  
"And not little!" chirped Sara, Billy smiled slightly to her words.  
"Okay, well that'll be 90 dollars for the two of yeh."  
"Alright then" Billy, was a bit shocked at the price of this nowhere hotel.  
"You hear bout that bomb thing that's been going on?" the manager said politely yet concerned.  
"no, what?" Said Billy as he turned towards the guy, a but of interest struck up.  
"Surprised yeh haven't, been all up and down the news." the manager handed bilyl a form to fill out for personal info.  
"Well! tell me then. What happened?" Billy snapped, while he took the form and began to fill it out.  
"Seems that some city had to be blown up, some health reasons. HA! So many people been worried bout it, my wife was going on and on."  
"What city?"  
  
"Raccoon" he said in a sad tone.  
Billy stopped stiff, staring wide eyed at the man.  
Racoon? He thought. What the hell happened?  
"......yeah?" Billy whispered. A shock and worry for Rebecca and all her team mates rose up.  
"seems that there were some people in big trouble a lil while before the decision to destroy the city,  
Umbrella found some papers showing that the Racoon stars were traitors and responible for most of this trouble. The initials..  
umm..." the manager took a little time to remember."C.R. B.B. J.V? was it,and R.C....yep, they're being hunted by the FBI"  
R.C. Rebecca Chambers...oh...no..  
"common Billy I'm falling asleep here." Sara yelled, Billy was slapped back to reality.  
"Here you go" Billy handed the man his form and the ninety dollars he required.  
"Thank you.." He read the form, "...Mr. Anders...Sweet dreams." He handed him the room 6 key.  
"uhhh.." Sara asked confused. Billy acted quick to this by shoving Sara towards the door.  
"good night." Billy said to the manager as he closed the door to the manager's office. Sara and him walking towards their room, the only sound being made was that of the gravel being  
stepped upon on the ground.  
"You know.... you lied..." Sara said in a mean tone. "What would Mom say?"  
"Mom's not alive anymore so she can't say anything." Billy said, pissed off at the world from the news about  
Rebecca and the fellow S.T.A.R.S. in trouble.  
Sara stopped right where she was and looked up to Billy. He stopped and stared at her only to see tears trickling down her cheeks.  
"Sigh" and witht hat Billy picked up Sara and placed her on his shoulders.  
"Cheer up Sara, she's with the angels now." He wasn't really good at cheering people up. The only other time he's seen someone dead was in the Marines and even  
then, those were grown men. they didn't need some guy going around 'Cheer up!' 'Cheer up!' 'they're in heaven now!' He'd get his ass kicked for saying that from fellow soldiers.  
"yeah.." Sara whispered as they reached their room.  
Opening the door and flipping the light switch, they both took a seperate bed. Billy took off his shirt revealing his entire chest of muscles and snuggled right into bed. Sara didn't even bother to change into her  
pajama's as she too crawled under her covers.  
"Put some clothes on! I can smell your smelly armpits from over here! wisecracked Sara, she giggled and looked at her big brother.  
"Shaddup!" Billy laughed , getting up her turned off the room light. the only avaialable light source was now from the moon. Checking his gun, now under the bed, Billy wet to bed, happy for what has seemed like a long time.  
  
  
12:30  
  
BLAM!!  
Billy awoke with a start, he hadn't been a sleep for long but his eyes weren't adjusted for seeing anything. He heard a soft sound indicating Sara was awake too.  
"Sara?!!" He hope to god that she didn't find the gun. He leaped outta bed to find her huddled up in the corner of the room.  
"Billy?! What's happening..."  
BLAM! BLAM!  
Gun shots! Billy ran to his bed side and pulled out his 9mm. Quickly slapping a clean shirt on he stood by the door.  
"Billy!" Sara was morally terrified.  
"Stay there!!" He commanded as he slowly opened the door.  
Sara didn't listen. Instead she ran and hid in the bathroom.  
Shaking his head at her actions, Billy silently walked through the door, looking around quickly to see where the shots had arose from.  
Click. a gun was now jabbed into the temple of his head.  
Oh shit I'm going to die. Sara's going to die, and here I am standing out in the crossfire of a maniac.  
Before he could take too much hesitation time, he dodged forward and pointed his own weapon at the gun bearer.  
They both had their guns pointed at one another. Billy saw the man was in a uniform of some sort, all blue, redish brownish hair, and young. He could make out the letters on his chest:  
R..P.D?!! He ,lowered his weapon and raised his arms in a I give up position.  
"I give!" The supposed officer also lowered his gun. What the living hell was he doing here? far far away from Racoonn City?   
"Sorry I though," but the man was cut off to the sound of a groan behind Billy. Billy spun around to see the manager.  
"err...I don't have anything to do with this." Yelled Billy to the old man. The officer ran up to Billy's side, lifted his gun and shot the manager  
right in the forehead. Dead on..the man fell back, hitting the gravel with a soft thud. Billy  
ran to the man, already knowing that this maniac killed him only to see something horrifying but familiar.  
"A zombie?!!" Billy said.  
"yeah...this whole areas infected.. I'm suprised your not. I think it was the water..quick acting virus..DAMN Umbrella! How many more lives can they ruin? You seem familiar  
with the zombie thing? Have you ever encountered?" asked the stranger.  
"yeah..I've had my fill of umbrella's creations...and you are..??" billy crossed his arms, totally facing this guy,  
"Leon..Leon Kennedy. I'm with the Raccoon city Police Department." He outstreched his hands. Billy took hold of it and shook it, as he pulled back and recrossed his arms.  
"I'm ..Billy coen."  
"Pleased to meet you" Said Leon.  
"billy?" called Sara, coming out from their room.  
"yeah?" Billy faced his little sister as he picked up his gun from the ground.  
"I don't feel so good. Complain to the manager that the water tastes horrible." Sara held up a glass of empty water.  
Billy and Leon stood there staring at Sara. Her face pale and sickening.  
"Sara....."  
  
=================================================================  
Ok this wasn't as long as I had planned, but Leon's in the mix and Sara's in jeopardy. Please reveiw!^^  
I didn't want people waiting much longer so I brought this out pretty fast, sowwie if there's some spelling errors.  
  
Next Chapter: Hello to an angel. 


	4. Hello To An Angel

I finally got off my lazy toosh to write this and found I didn't like the pace  
sooooo it's re-written.  
Though try as I might Capcom said I don't own Resident Evil...so yeah... ;_; yeah,   
it's a PG fic but this has cussing, who cares right? I've seen 7 years olds   
with a filthy vocabulary!  
Just so you all know, The second paragraph switches to first person view. All of what Billy thinks appears 'like this.'  
Minor references yet again to the book series.  
Anyway, R+R^_^  
=================================================================================  
  
Chapter 4: Hello to an angel  
  
A few hours after the incident the entire hotel area had been cleaned of the nightmare  
zombies. A small child lay in the back of a jeep, her body against the cold hard steel of the  
vehicle. She was fast asleep to the lulling sound of the road driving itself by. Billy sat in the  
passenger seat, looking back onto his sick little sister, a look of anguish almost branded into his face.  
  
"Don't worry Billy, that suppressant I gave her should work for quit a while. When that where's off  
I have another batch left." Leon mentioned to me, his eyes concentrating on the road.  
  
"Yeah, well, so says you. Hell I barely even know you." I faced Leon. "How'd you get involved into this  
whole mess with Umbrella?", the tension between the two of us wasn't clearing. This lil man just thinks he can  
walk in here and shit, but if he tries and pull anything, wham! right to the back of his head! I snickered a bit.  
"what's so funny?" Leon took his eyes off the road.  
"Why do you care? Can't I laugh at anything I want? Oh look we're in a jeep, HAHA that's funny. LOOK! this jeep is cheep  
HA! I rhymed and thought that was funny!" Tormenting Leon was really lifting up my spirits.  
'But he has helped Sara'  
  
Damn my inner conscious, Leon didn't respond to this. Well at least one of us is the mature one.  
"I was a rookie for Raccoon City…First day on the job too, but once I got there the entire city was infected…"  
'What the hell is he talking about??' As if he were a mind reader Leon responded,  
"You asked how I got involved in this mess…I'm telling you. Or do you think you're too special too hear my little story?"  
I stayed silent, damn a sucky come back to my insult but it shut me up.  
"well then I'll cut it short", he continued " I met a girl named Claire Redfield, we fought our way through the city, I joined the new Umbrella resistance group, now I ended up here."  
  
  
A light turned on in my head, what if he knows anyone from S.T.A.R.S.???  
"Do you…hm. Who was, or is in this resistance group of yours?" I placed my head upon the window, staring at the road.  
"Well lets see…There's me of course, Claire, David, John, Rebecca"  
"REBECCA??" I snapped my head towards him, my screaming stirred Sara's rest, hell, not to mention Leon who literally jumped in his seat.  
"I take it you know her?" He laughed at this, I don't know what but he did.  
"Tell me! Where is she?" I grabbed his shoulder a bit threateningly I might add, god I missed Rebecca.  
"Whoa Whoa! Calm down it's ok. She should be at H.Q. so in a few hours you're going to meet her "again"."  
A soft smile came upon my face..I'll see her again. I placed my head back upon the window. Leon picked up on my feeling  
  
"Sooooo?" Leon said in a childish voice. I felt the presence of his eyes on me.  
"So what?" I asked, still thinking deeply of Rebecca.  
"So what is she to ya? I mean you seem a tad..old for her, so I'm thinking she's helped you at some time?"  
"Too old for her??!! Are you kidding" I kept my voice down not wanting to bother little Sara who seemed in enough pain as is. "I'm not THAT old, but--Yeah she has helped me at one time."  
"Heehee, I bet" he laughed not aware of bothering Sara. This made me agitated…back of the head, just as I planned..  
"What the hells that supposed to mean and can you keep your voice down?" I replied.  
"MY voice down? You're the one who screamed at the name of Rebecca..And besides it doesn't *scoff* me anything" I could tell he was suppressing a laugh.  
'This is going to be a great ride. NOT!'  
  
  
One hour later :  
The fugitive S.T.A.R.S. HQ  
Location: Unknown City  
  
I carried Sara in my right arm, her arms were slung around my neck ever so weakly. In my left hand I dragged my green duffle bag full of hers and my stuff. The black string was hurting my fingers due to the excessive weight of the bag. The building wasn't all that big, and wasn't marked in any sort. Kinda well kept but hard to access seeing that Leon took many dark alleyways of this city to get here. The sun was finally up, warming my entire body from the cold night drive. Leon just had a smile upon his face, more than happy to be back to his "home".  
'Idiot'  
  
He Walked up to the two big doors in front of them and standing aside, held it open for him.  
"Ladies first" He smiled.  
"Wha..!?"  
"Sara, of course" Leon bowed, his hair covered his face but I could still tell he was smiling.   
I lightened up a bit, and laughed.  
"You're pushing your luck lil man."  
"Hey I'm not short!" He raised from his bow.  
"But I could easily kick your ass!" I stressed the easily part.  
"…he will too." whispered Sara, just loudly enough for Leon to hear. I looked down to the little one.  
"So you're awake eh? Well let's get you inside." Leon said to her.  
  
Upon entering I had given Sara to a person, whom Leon said was the part time doctor of this group. They had managed to recruit quite a lot of people. A few anarchists were in the group hoping that the downfall of Umbrella would contribute to their cause.  
'Stupid kids'  
Ha I bet they won't mention it in front of ME, a lieutenant of the Marines….well used to be a lieutenant.  
I had taken the directions Leon had given me leading directly to Rebecca's quarters. My heart was skipping a few beats as I placed my hand upon the smooth door handle.  
  
.::Flash back::.  
  
For but a few moments Billy and Rebecca stood there, their final goodbye was their eyes gazing deeply, even lovingly into one another's. This to just be ended with the goodbye.  
  
.::End::.  
'What am I thinking?? Like Leon said, I'm fairly older than she is….but.'  
There's always a but in life, holding you back from your goals and dreams..  
  
Turning the handle, I could swear my heart stopped now, I pasted a smile upon my face and walked in…  
Not here…I quickly let my smile drop as I saw only a light on in this room. Rebecca's quarters were only big enough for a table a bed and a small dresser. A light was on but dim just barely showing the entire room. I walked deeper into the room picking up a book upon the desk.  
Virology and it's study  
This is Rebecca's no doubt.  
"Who?" a voice called in back of me. Shocked I drop the book and spun around, just to be facing my angel.  
"Billy??!!" She screamed and ran up to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders. I stared down at her…finally I've been reunited with my angel.  
  
  
=================================================================================  
Even though I had for a while succumbed to the evil evil writer's block, I broke free!:)  
Next chapter will be out sooner than the others have and Leon will be more than just a person for Billy to talk to (Leon's POV).I know this was the shortest and I made you all wait for like FOREVER! My apologies for this and so I leave you with this  
" COLORS ARE INVADING THE EARTH!!" heehee  
  
Next Chapter: The Reaper's List  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V See the pretty button? CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON AND REVEIW! 


End file.
